


Subterfuge

by Lux Remanet (orphan_account)



Series: Lights in the sky [2]
Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, written pre-release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lux%20Remanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All's fair in love and war," a dead man once said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subterfuge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ssasakii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssasakii/gifts), [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts), [Buchielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buchielle/gifts), [relear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relear/gifts).



> and for you :)

“It’s to raise money for the Children of Bhunivelze Foundation,” Noctis said, continuing to rifle through his drawer for a silk tie.  The dark blue and the deep cyan made the final cut, and he alternated holding each at his neck in front of the full-length mirror. 

“Hey, which do you think brings out my eyes?”

“That one,” came the bored response of the soldier sprawled on his chaise lounge, preoccupied with skimming through one of his gaming magazines.

“You’re not even looking.”

“Because you don’t usually care.”

“Well this is important.”

“Is that you or the King talking?” Lightning asked.

“ _Light._ ”

“And in his serious voice too,” she noted, setting the magazine aside before striding over and taking both ties from him, studying each critically before tossing aside the cyan.  Knowing how pedantic he was when it came to tying the perfect Windsor, she decided to save them both the torture and took over the task, nudging his hands away and giving him an intimidating glare when he opened his mouth to protest.

“So what’s so important about  _this_  charity?”

“Stella asked me to,” Noctis said, cursing the abruptly high pitch his tone had taken.

“Stella…”Lightning said, a little too knowingly for his liking. 

“Problem?”

“Shouldn’t that be her  _fiancée’s_ job?”

“Nah he’s busy.  It’s no big deal.”

Lightning paused, looking at him cynically.  “Are you sure?  There’s a lot of other people she could’ve asked instead of you.”

“I guess,” Noctis answered, intent on keeping his tone non-committal.  The woman in front of him saw through  _everything_ and he’d be damned if he didn’t manage to keep this secret one under wraps. 

“I think she likes you,” Lightning said, raising an eyebrow at him. 

Noctis laughed.  “Oh come on,”

“I think she does.”

“Nah…" the look on Lightning's face remained unchanged " _seriously_?”

She nodded.  “And if I know  _you_ , it’s pretty obvious that  _you_  like  _her_.”

“Well,” Noctis’ tone was thoughtful.  “I… _guess_ there  _is_  something  _about_  her that’s—”

**-SLAP-**

Noctis’ hand flew to his cheek, eyes wide.  “What the  _hell_ —”

“She’s  _engaged_ , Noct.” Lightning admonished.  “And to not just any man, but to your  _friend_ , and a highly ranking officer in the Lucis’—”

“ _Light_ ,” Noctis interjected calmly.  “There is  _nothing_ going on between Stella and—”

**-SLAP-**

“Ow! Stop tha--”

“I am  _not_ blind, Noct,” Lightning snapped.  “ _Or_  stupid.  I—” she noticed the slightly stricken look on Noctis’ face and exhaled, softening her tone while she pressed a fist to his chest.  “I just know what it’s like to be selfish, and I don’t want to see you get hurt, or hurt the people you care about.”

“It’s a  _fundraiser_  not a date.” Noctis turned back to the mirror, rolling his eyes while he tried to stamp out the butterflies in his stomach.  “Don’t worry, there’s going to be a lot of people around and—“

“And she’ll look stunning,” Lightning cut in briskly, eyes narrowed “and the drinks’ll keep flying your way and given your inability to hold your liquor—”

At that Noctis whirled around, pointing.  “Hey that was just  _one_ time—”

She grabbed his shoulders and shook him hard.  “ _Noct_!”

“Nothing’s going to happen!” He threw his hands in the air with a laugh.  “Seriously, Light.”

“Oh, really?”

“ _Really_.”

She crossed her arms.  “Funny I don’t believe you.”

“Huh.” He turned back to the mirror.  “Deal with it.”

“Fine. I  _will_.”

“You can’t stop me from attending, Light.”

“I wasn’t going to.”

“You’re not.” Noctis looked at her, sceptical. 

“I’m going with you," Lightning said, looking him dead in the eye.  "To keep you out of trouble.”

He snickered at this.  “You don’t have a dress.”

“I have connections,” Lightning retorted, and that was the end of the matter because standing on the front steps leading up to Lightning’s house two hours later, Noctis couldn’t decide whether he loved or hated those so-called ‘connections’ of hers. 

_Say something._

_She’ll think I’m lame,_ Noctis thought, keeping his silence.

“Don’t worry,” she told him while he opened the car door for her.  “I won’t do anything to embarrass you.”

“I’m counting on that,” Noctis said, sliding into the seat beside her.  His cell phone beeped loudly in his pocket, earning a scowl from the woman beside him.

“I’m not letting you out of my sight, just so you know," Lightning snapped.

 _Counting on_ that _, too,_ Noctis thought, turning his attention to the tiny display. 

It was Stella.

_**Did she bite?** _

He stole a glance at the irritated woman next to him; presently still glaring at the world outside, and smiled.

_Hook, line and sinker._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lightis 30 Day challenge  
> #4: On a date


End file.
